1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning system including an air conditioner and an electrical control circuit for automatically shutting off the cooling cycle of the air conditioning system should the water of condensation normally formed during the operation of the air conditioner flow other than through the drain provided therefore. This automatic shut-off of the air conditioner prevents damage to various internal structures and furnishings of a house or other structure caused by leakage or other undesirable discharge of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioner appliances including mechanically operable float control means for automatically shutting off the electric current when the primary drain for the air conditioner becomes obstructed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,673. The utilizating of electric circuitry including water sensing means for shutting off appliances, other than air conditioners, due to the undesirable presence of water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,902 wherein high voltage electrical equipment is protected from water hazards. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,712 discloses shutting off an automatic clothes washer or dishwasher upon accidental spillage or leakage of water from these appliances. The latter two patents disclose water sensors in the electrical circuitry for triggering the circuit breaker, but have no override circuitry.